


[gifset] Two Wrongs Make A Right

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Peter / Deucalion gifsets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just repost things from my tumblr here, because I just have one simple au tag and I'm afraid to lose them in there.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the gifs are just lame so sorry

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/55359445712/teen-wolf-au-peter-deucalion)


	2. Chapter 2

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59297245481)


	3. Chapter 3

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54927937361/since-it-already-made-a-few-people-laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53949530222/sorry-i-couldnt-resist)


	5. Chapter 5

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53874484813)


	6. Chapter 6

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51084612928/teen-wolf-au-filed-under-i-don-t-know-what-i-m)

fic: [Sacrifice to Checkmate](../../973515) by [corullance](../../../users/corullance/pseuds/corullance)  



End file.
